


First Kiss

by Sarcasmus



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmus/pseuds/Sarcasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by Nekocrouton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekocrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/gifts).



“There ain’t a point goin’ further at this rate,” Coach stated, brow furrowed as he skimmed the map in his hand. “Just that safehouse in a lil bit and then the next one’s ‘bout twenty miles away. We gonna have a short run when we wake up.”

Rochelle propped her shotgun across her shoulder and smiled. Finally something good to look forward to. “That’s great! Area seems pretty quiet so far, too. We’re doin’ pretty good.”

“We should look for supplies,” Ellis chipped in, but a dry laugh responded to his input.

“You really don’t think for shit, do ya?” Nick shoved him in the shoulder with the handle of his axe, corner of his mouth curled in a sneer. “Splitting up sounds nice, don’t you think? Christ, Ellis. Sure! Just go by yourself and look for shit to entertain yourself with! Think there’s a discount Smoker ready to strangle you for free in that store across the street.”

“Leave the poor boy alone, Nicholas.”

Nick was the only person with energy, so it seemed. It looked like he was just as tired as the rest of ‘em, but he still had the fuel to snap at Ellis. The hick didn’t have the energy to even reply to his spite. Nick glared at him and all Ellis did was smile weakly, to which the conman rolled his eyes in annoyance, limping to keep up with the group as the mechanic ran up ahead to follow Coach.

“This place must’ve been nice before the zombies hit. Bet it had a great feel walkin’ in these stores.” Coach mused and jogged down the street, Rochelle close behind.

She nodded, “Yeah, sure had been. Maybe in a few years they’ll clean this place up. We just need to find a bigger group ‘n all. And get rescued for once without things goin’ to hell.”

The two were almost at the safehouse, with Nick hovering behind the two. He never liked people walking behind him. In his mind, he didn’t want them scurrying off when help was needed. But really he didn’t want them to run off and never be seen again. And Christ, he was in pain. His legs felt like they were on fire and his side was throbbing. Earlier, a Spitter managed to eat away at his shoes, and spat on his shirt as well, eating through the cloth. Burns were dappled on his sides now, but luckily his suit covered it up.

“Nick-”

“ _What_?” Nick snarled, narrowed eyes glaring Ellis beside him.

“I- Well y’all look pretty hurt. You sure you don’t need somethin’? I got pills right here.”

“They taste like ass, don’t even bother kid.”

“But they do help,” the mechanic reasoned.

“Ellis, so help me, just keep moving and think about your damn self. I’m fine.”

Both were silent, but Ellis ultimately gave up and went back to keeping an eye out behind them. The group managed to get to the safehouse without casualties, with Rochelle throwing a pipe bomb to distract a horde as they bolted inside.

“Not bad, guys! Another run and y’all are in one piece,” Coach patted Ellis’ back with a smile. “Could be worse.”

“Could be  _better_ ,” Nick added.

No one acknowledged his comment, Rochelle scanning the supplies table and Coach digging into a bag lying against the wall. Ellis was clumsily twirling a baseball bat in his hands, clumsily dropping it every few spins. Nick rolled his eyes. He was surprised the kid managed to make it this far. Sure, he shot well, but he was such a klutz. It was amazing he didn’t trip on his own shoelaces. He probably has before.

“I’ll take first watch,” Nick announced. The doors were barred with steel, but that didn’t mean it was a good idea to drop guard. They worried mostly about Chargers crashing down the door, or Spitters shooting acid through the bars. Never could be too careful.

Rochelle settled with laying on top of a sleeping bag. It wasn’t cold enough to need the warmth, but it was better than the cold concrete floor. God knows what was in the sleeping bag. It was probably disgusting, and she wanted nothing to do with finding out how terrible it was. Coach was the first to fall asleep, as it didn’t take much.

“Nick.”

“Kid-”

“Here.”

“Y’all ain’t that good at snipin’. Don’t mean to be rude or nothin’, but it just ain’t one’a your strong points.”

The conman looked down at Ellis, brow furrowed in its usual scowl. This damn hick was lecturing him? Oh, great. That’s just great. Some dumb mechanic telling him he was bad at shooting. “Go to bed and piss off. Like you’re any better, you forgot how to reload a goddamn pistol just a couple hours ago. And Christ, you even-”

“You’re hurt.” Ellis interrupted.

“It’s like- what?”

Ellis set the gun on the table next to them and shrugged off the health kit from his shoulders. “We only got three of them things for some reason. CEDA must’ve thought it was real funny. But y’all got some burns on your side, I see ‘em.”

“Give it, then. Don’t touch me.” Nick grabbed for the healthkit and Ellis drew back, crossing his arms. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nick gave a short laugh. “Sport, I’m not in the mood to play this game. Just hand it over.”

“I ain’t just gonna fix you up, I also wanna take first watch.” Ellis added.

The conman snorted. “Really? Nah, like hell. I don’t trust you to look out us, a spitter’d be saying ‘hey there, jackass’ and waving hello while you’d be snoring. Probably like a horse too, standin’ and just sleepin’-”

“Fine.”

Nick sighed, “What?”

“Fine, whatever. I just wanted to be a lil’ helpful. I’ll just take back that damn rifle and-”

“Ellis,” the conman’s eyebrow twitched. The kid looked  _hurt_. Oh come  _on_ , couldn’t he have a little backbone? Ellis reached forward for the rifle, healthkit clutched protectively to his chest so Nick didn’t snatch it, and Nick rolled his eyes. Quickly, he grabbed Ellis’ arm. “Don’t.”

The mechanic looked frustrated and glowered at Nick defensively, “ _What_?”

They glared at each other for a moment, Ellis about to add something to this debate, but Nick cut him off again and quickly leaned forward into a kiss. Ellis froze with wide eyes, stiffening. Nick drew back and turned around, picking up the rifle on the table and handing it to Ellis. “Quit pouting.”

The younger man’s gaze flicked to the Nick, then the gun, then Nick again. He didn’t even look confused at the moment, just shocked. His face paled and he didn’t move an inch. Nick shrugged, placing the rifle in Ellis’ hands. Whatever, he kissed some hick. Not like the kid could do anything about it. He couldn’t go squealing to Coach, the man wouldn’t believe him, and Rochelle? She’d probably laugh. It’d just be a joke to them.

_Well at least he shut up._

“You win, sport. Have fun falling asleep and watchin’ out for things that could kill us. I’m gonna have a good rest,” He offered an indifferent smile and patted Ellis on the shoulder as he walked past to go lie down and get sleep, leaving the mechanic stunned. His face brightened to scarlet as he stood silently next to the door, staring at Nick like he was an alien. What the hell? Was that a joke? People don’t do jokes like that. Not like that, no that’s too weird. What, was Nick just tired? Tired and delirious? But he looked perfectly fine.

Ellis tried to calm himself and gather his bearings, turning to look outside. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus really, not for a while. Could he ask Nick about it tomorrow? That’d be kind of… Weird. There didn’t seem a point to that.

The poor mechanic continued to watch the zombies hobble around, dazed as the confusion set in. Sleep was going to be hard that night. Ellis loosened the grip on the weapon in his hands; he didn’t even realize how tense he was. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, then glanced at Nick lying on the floor. He looked back at the zombies and grinned brightly, eyes lighting up.  _Maybe Nick ain’t so bad after all._


End file.
